


Think Things Through

by humanveil



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian wanted a pet to keep him company during the long nights he was forced to spend alone due to his fiancé's busy schedule. Cooper decides to buy a pet mouse, not the best idea he had ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think Things Through

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around 2013 and posted it on my fanfic.net account but I thought I'd post it here, too. I haven't read over it or anything and I can't remember what's in it but anyway.
> 
> The note on my fanfic acc was this: I find Coopbastian very very cute and this was intended to be fluff that turned into smut but unfortunately my mind is very angst-y and it turned into angst with a little bit of fluff.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Oh my god.”

“Don’t you love it?”

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose, looking at the older man as if he was crazy. “You’re kidding, right? Please tell me you’re kidding.”

“Nope.”

 _“Cooper!_ ”

“What?”

“It’s a _rat_. You bought a god dammed _rat_!”

“No, it’s a _mouse_.” Cooper exclaimed, his excitement showing on his face. Sebastian had said he wanted an animal, something to keep him company when Cooper went away for long periods of time. Cooper had thought a mouse would be perfect. It would be easy to look after and wouldn’t cost much to feed, not that money was an issue for the couple but still. Besides, Cooper had always wanted one as a kid but his parents and Blaine had never let him.

“We are not having a fucking pet mouse, Cooper, are you bloody insane?” Sebastian, on the other hand, didn’t think it was the best idea.

“You said you wanted a pet.”

“Yes, a cat, a dog, a freaking fish even. Not a rat, Cooper. They’re filthy and disgusting and, oh my god, what is wrong with you?”

“Cats, dogs and fish are stupid though. Everyone has one of those. No one we know have a pet mouse!” Cooper explained, looking as if Sebastian was an idiot for not knowing this already. “Besides, pet mouses are edgy, cool, hip, groovy is-“

“Cooper, you did not just call a rat _groovy_.” Sebastian often wondered why the hell he decided to stay the lunatic that was his fiancé; this was one of those times.

“I did! And would you please stop calling her a rat? She is a mouse and her name is Lavender.”

“Oh, god, you’ve named the bloody thing.”

Cooper rolled his eyes and continued his little speech. “As I was saying, Lavender is kinda like you, baby. Pet mouses are _cool_ , and they’re also weird! I don’t know about you but most of the artists you’ve introduced me to have been _very_ weird, _you_ are very weird. It fits!”

Sebastian had his arms crossed, his hip pushed out just a tad and his eyebrows quirked. Cooper was reminded of Kurt and how he is when he gets all angry or sassy with Blaine. That was never a good thing. “Did you just compare me to a dirty, grubby, seedy mutant?”

“Uhh…”

“Cooper, I’m only going to say this once.” Sebastian said, stalking closer to his crestfallen fiancé. “Get rid of the bloody rat or I will make sure the neighbour’s cat ‘eats’ it. I am not going to let the bloody thing stay in this apartment, especially when you’re hardly here anymore. And what if it were to get out? My career would be screwed if the thing ever got into my art supplies. I don’t care if you give the thing to someone else and take it with you when you go and shoot another movie but I am not going to have it here. Understood?”

Cooper sighed and ungracefully threw himself down onto the couch, staring at the really-cool-mouse-that-he-thought-would-be-a-good-idea-but-was-actually-kind-of-really-stupid. “Fine, I’ll give her to someone else then.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ve always wanted a pet mouse.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Maybe in your next lifetime, huh?”

“Mmmhm.”

“Coop, are you really upset about not being able to have a pet rat.”

Cooper glared at his partner. “It’s a mouse, Sebastian. There is a difference.” And with that he picked up the cage and walked out the door of their apartment.

x-x-x

Sebastian sighed as he sat down behind his desk and grabbed a sketchpad. It had been exactly one week since the rat/mouse incident and Cooper was still acting like a little bitch. Sure, he would still talk to Sebastian, he would still get into the bed they shared every night but there was a thick layer of tension; something Sebastian wasn’t used to. Things had always been easy with Cooper; everything had kind of always gone smoothly. Not to mention Sebastian hadn’t been able to produce a decent piece of artwork in days. He knew he should talk to Cooper, knew he had to, but it was over something so stupid it just seemed like a waste of time, besides, Cooper was going out of his way to spend as much time as possible away from the apartment. Sebastian hated fighting like this. It reminded him too much of his parents and how a small argument seemed to always turn out in a full force domestic dispute. He sighed again, rubbing at his eyes and letting his head thump against the desk softly.

Later that day, when Cooper decided not to come home, Sebastian did something he hadn’t since he was a teenager; he fell asleep during the early hours of the morning with tears running down his cheeks.

x-x-x

Sebastian heard the front door open behind him the next day. He didn’t have to turn around to know it was Cooper.

“Morning.”

Technically, it was already afternoon. Sebastian wasn’t going to point that out though. He just continued to stare at the plain white wall in front of him and eat his fruit salad.

Cooper didn’t seem to notice the increased tension or the way Sebastian was sitting a little too stiff or how his jaw was a little too tense or the fact that he hadn’t so much as looked at him since he walked through the door.

“Did you sleep well? I stayed at Eric’s house last night; he’s taking care of Lavender for me.”

Sebastian clenched his jaw even more, stood up, placed his bowl in the sink and walked right past Cooper and out the apartment door, letting it slam shut.

x-x-x

Sebastian felt the burning behind his eyelids but shook his head; he wasn’t going to give in this time.

Sebastian _hated_ Eric. He was Cooper’s old schoolmate. He was the guy that used Cooper’s fame to make a name for himself. He was the guy that caused 99% of the problems in his and Cooper’s relationship. He was Cooper’s ‘first love’. He was Eric oh-sorry-I-got-your-boyfriend-drunk-and-made-out-with-him-when-we-went-away-for-work-I-swear-it-was-an-accident Lavington. He was the only person that had ever made Sebastian second guess himself and the relationship he and Cooper shared.

Sebastian let out a long sigh and sat down on a worn bench in the park across from the apartment. It hurt. It hurt that Cooper had chosen to stay at the twats place. He knew how much Sebastian hated it. Cooper knew how Sebastian didn’t trust either of them to be alone with each other.  He felt the stinging of tears again and took a large breath of fresh air, forcing them back. He curled his hands into fist and stared down at the engagement ring on his left hand.

x-x-x

“Why the fuck did you just walk out?”

Sebastian snorted. “Why the fuck did you not come home? Why the fuck did you not tell me you wouldn’t be coming home? And _why the fuck did you stay at Eric’s?_ ”

Cooper looked surprised for a second, then angry. “What, I can’t go out for one night without having to tell you where I am?”

“It would have fucking been nice of you to at least fucking tell me that you weren’t going to fucking come home instead of leaving me worried about you! Fuck, Cooper, you really are an idiot sometimes. Honestly, is having my supposed fiancé,” Sebastian made quotation marks with his hands when he said the word, “to tell me that he would be staying somewhere else too much to fucking ask for. I didn’t fucking fall asleep until four in the fucking morning because I was worried sick. Sending a short text isn’t that fucking hard, Cooper.” Sebastian breathed heavily once he stopped, he hadn’t realised he has started to yell. He lowered his voice and looked his fiancé straight in the eyes. “And Eric, Cooper, really? Remember what happened the last time you stayed at his place? We nearly broke up over it.” When Cooper just stared at him without saying anything back Sebastian sighed once more and walked towards the bedroom. “I’m going to bed.”

Cooper watched him leave, the only thought running through his mind being _shitshitshit._

x-x-x

It was exactly 3:17 in the morning when Cooper decided to go to bed. Thinking Sebastian was asleep he slid into his side quietly and gently placed an arm around his lover. He placed his head in the crook of Sebastian’s neck and whispered, “I’m sorry. Nothing happened last night, I promise. I wouldn’t cheat on you, sweet boy, I love you too much. Work has been stressing me out more than usual these last few weeks and the pet thing just made me snap.” He placed a soft kiss to Sebastian’s neck and held him closer.

Sebastian smiled against Cooper’s arm and kissed the forearm lightly, mumbling an “I love you, too, idiot.”

_end_


End file.
